Jackal
Jackal is the final boss of the Venus system. It can be found on the mission Fossa. It has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Rhino Helmet, Rhino Chassis, or Rhino Systems blueprints. Appearance and Abilities The Jackal resembles a massive four-legged mechanical beast with yellow-green armor plating. Offensively, Aside from heavy machine guns, the Jackal can launch a barrage of missiles, fire a 'wave' of sticky grenades that deal very heavy damage (can easily incap/kill you from just one grenade if in range), and create large shockwaves by stomping if a player gets close. The Jackal, like other bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"Trivial threat detected."'' *''"Enemy analysis: Organic. Threat level: Impotent."'' *''"Threat Level Upgraded. Classification: Pathetic." '' *''"Prototype engagement test: Ready. Tenno destruction analytics: Recording."'' Unlike other bosses, the Jackal has its own unique arena and was the only boss to have an arena at all before Update 6. As of Update 6, it will be waiting in the center of the room when players enter and will begin the opening cinematic when players go close to it before beginning the battle. Mine Ospreys will spawn continuously from the 4 chutes on the walls of the room. Storage containers will also fall occasionally from the roof, providing ammo and energy refills. Stats Strategy The Jackal's main body is normally protected by an almost invulnerable shield. The only way to harm it is to shoot its legs, which are unshielded. Disabling any leg will cause the Jackal to collapse, during which time its invulnerability shield is disabled. Deal as much damage as possible before it recovers, and repeat. After it gets back up, the Jackal will be invulnerable for a second before its legs can be damaged again. An easy way to knock him down is to use the Strun, and cast invisibility as a Loki. You can then quickly walk up to his hind legs with ease and shoot him up close several times, resulting in a quick knockdown. Rinse and repeat. A weapon such as the Braton equiped with Stormbringer will quickly take down one of its legs. A Loki with a heavy melee weapon is also very useful to take down legs due to their invisibility ability. It is also advised to shoot down as many Ospreys as you can while taking cover from the Jackal's gunfire to keep the amount of mines under control. If you are playing as an Excalibur warframe, save your energy for slash dash. Once you see him go down, run towards him, Slash Dash, and get clear before he gets up. Repeat this as many times as possible, because this deals more damage than you can shoot with a weapon (at least more than a snipetron with at least 6 shots). Using Radial Javelin is also rather effective against a downed Jackal, however, this overdamages the Jackal, meaning that after the move has damaged it, it will immediately reactivate its invulnerable shield and return to its agressive phase. The downside to this tactic is that this move uses 100 energy, making it inefficent outside of team fights. Another good tactic is to use a heavy weapon (Gram , Scindo , Fragor , Amphis), with buffed charge damage (*tested with 75%+) you should be able to knock down Jackal with one swing then get a few more off before he gets up. With proper timing and team coordination you should be able to keep Jackal down. If you try this beware of the stomp Jackal does it will knock you away and he will be able to attack again. The Jackal's stomp-shockwave attack can be jumped over, just like Shockwave Moa attacks. Also, while there is a time limit till when he stands back up after knocking him down, he will also stand back up after a set amount of damage is dealt. So when he is in his downed state, he will not stand back up till either a threshold of damage is passed or his downed timer expires, whichever happens first. Keep this in mind so as not to get caught in his stomp or even worse his grenades should he catch you by surprise. Note: Jackal is easily taken down using the Frost's "Freeze" ability due to a possible bug where the duration will last indefinitely while the Jackal is on four legs. It also gives some time in which a leg can easily be taken down while stunned. Bugs *A common bug is for the Jackal to fall through the floor at the beginning of the fight, taking his loot with him. He will eventually die from falling, making the mission still completable. *Some loot may fall through the floor. (unconfirmed) Trivia *The Jackal is the first Corpus boss players will face. *It is the only boss that has its own unique arena that is not shared by any other boss. *Prior to Update 6, upon players entering the room, it will ascend from a large hole in the middle of the room by elevator to begin the battle. *It is the only boss whose arena provides steady ammo and energy refills, and also has minions actively spawning throughout the fight. *Its legs will slowly regenerate health if undamaged, but the rate is insignificant. *With a high-powered enough weapon, you can even stun-lock the Jackal for long periods of time. Shooting the head while it is stunned will do more damage, just like with Grineers. *Contrary to popular belief, Jackal's shields are not completely invulnerable. Sufficient firepower can in fact take down its shields without damaging a leg, though this is not really a practical way to defeat the Jackal due to the amount of ammo required. *Jackal is one of the few bosses that is not easily distracted by Loki's Decoy power. Media JackalScene.jpg|Jackal during the cinematic Jackal_2.jpg|Jackal's model as of U7.8 Jackal_disabled.jpg|Jackal, disabled 2438427-darksector0004.jpg|Early jackal concept art. Jackal.png Tyl_Jackal_Regor.jpeg|Strangely misnamed Jackal from an alert mission. Screenshot taken by Porygon. rockets in the sky.jpg|Jackal's rockets. About a dozen of them were circling my head after he was killed. They never struck and disappeared before I left the room. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Corpus